


Plaisir démoniaque

by Cybelia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se déroule directement après la saison 9. Je ne mettrai pas plus de résumé car résumer la fic serait spoiler sur le 9x23. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaisir démoniaque

Le sourire de Crowley lui mangeait le visage lorsque les paupières de Dean s'ouvrirent sur des yeux noirs comme de l'encre. Cela faisait des années, pratiquement depuis leur rencontre, qu'il rêvait secrètement de faire basculer l'un des frères Winchester du côté obscur. Et, aujourd'hui, son souhait se réalisait au-delà de ses espérances. Non seulement l'un des Winchester était devenu un démon, mais en plus - Belzébuth soit loué ! - il avait la chance qu'il s'agisse du plus intéressant, du plus intelligent et surtout du plus appétissant des deux. Un frisson de dégoût le traversa lorsqu'il imagina un instant l'Élan à la place de son frère.  
— Vision d'horreur... grommela-t-il.  
Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Crowley avait toujours été autant amateur de jolis minois masculins que féminins... peut-être même plus. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles l'humain Fergus MacLeod avait été envoyé en Enfer. Ça, plus le fait qu'il avait été un gros connard détesté par la totalité de son entourage.  
Toujours est-il que l'idée de pouvoir repartir en Enfer en emmenant le sacrément bandant Dean Winchester avec lui n'était pas fait pour calmer ses ardeurs. D'autant plus qu'il savait très bien, par expérience, que le passage d'humain à démon réveillait des envies plus ou moins cachées. Envies liées aux principaux pêchés capitaux, et plus particulièrement la Luxure, bien entendu.  
Il imaginait déjà les regards envieux de ses sujets lorsqu'il traverserait les couloirs de son royaume, accompagné de son nouveau « boy toy ».

Crowley reporta son attention sur Dean qui n'avait pas bougé, son regard abyssal fixé sur le plafond. Ses blessures commençaient à guérir, se refermant peu à peu tandis que le Mal envahissait lentement ses veines et toutes les fibres de son corps. Crowley ignorait combien de temps prendrait le processus complet mais il n'avait aucune envie d'être encore là lorsque l'Élan découvrirait que son grand frère était devenu son pire cauchemar. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête d'ahuri de Sam qui l'avait invoqué au sous-sol et qui devait attendre comme un con alors que lui se trouvait déjà là, à veiller sur son nouveau jouet.  
Il jeta un bref coup d’œil vers la porte ouverte, puis se rapprocha de Dean dont la respiration semblait s'accélérer. Après s'être assuré qu'il s'était suffisamment remis de sa mort pour être déplacé, Crowley posa la main sur l'épaule du tout nouveau démon. Ils s'éclipsèrent juste au moment où retentissait derrière lui un hurlement de rage et de désespoir :  
— NOM DE !!! CROWLEY !!

Le Roi de l'Enfer jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. La suite nuptiale de cet hôtel hors de prix de New York le changeait de la médiocrité des derniers lieux où il avait dormi depuis quelques mois. Il sourit, puis se tourna vers Dean, toujours immobile. Il avait installé son nouveau compagnon sur un lit king size aux draps de satin pourpre – les éventuelles tâches de sang se verraient moins que sur des draps blancs. Il hésita, puis approcha un fauteuil du lit. Il ne pouvait rien faire tant que les effets de la démonisation étaient en cours. Rien, à part fantasmer sur ce qui se passerait lorsque son « Beau au Bois Dormant » sortirait de sa léthargie.  
Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il se lécha les lèvres, déjà bien excité par la perspective de pouvoir enfin s'amuser avec le corps si tentant de l'ancien chasseur. Pour se distraire – il ne voulait pas avoir à calmer ses ardeurs tout seul – il essaya d'imaginer la réaction de l'Élan. Il se demanda également si l'Angelot avait réussi à vaincre Métatron et était devenu Dieu à la place du faux Dieu. Certains de ses fantasmes lui revinrent et il soupira profondément. Que les humains et les anges pouvaient être stupides ! Surtout les anges… Avec un sourire, il songea que Castiel avait vraiment laissé passer une occasion en or… que lui ne gâcherait pas. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé Dean et l'Angelot s'envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes… devant lui, bien sûr ! Et, souvent, il s'était imaginé les rejoindre et les faire hurler de plaisir jusqu'à en faire tomber les anges du Paradis – ah non, ça c'était plus possible, les emplumés avaient déjà chuté le cul par-terre !

Perdu dans ses pensées et ses fantasmes, Crowley sursauta lorsque Dean se redressa d'un coup. Assis sur le lit, le nouveau démon tourna la tête vers lui, l'air absent. Le noir dans ses yeux s'atténua peu à peu jusqu'à laisser apparaître la couleur familière des iris. Dean parut d'abord perdu, puis baissa le regard sur la Première Lame que ses doigts serraient toujours. Il reporta son attention sur Crowley qui lui sourit :  
— Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie, Dean !  
— Je suis mort.  
La voix de l'ancien chasseur était encore plus basse et rauque que d'habitude, provoquant des frissons d'excitation dans la colonne vertébrale de son interlocuteur. Avant que Crowley ait pu répondre, Dean reprit :  
— Je suis un démon.  
Ce n'était pas une question. Et il ne paraissait ni surpris, ni en colère, ni même un tant soit peu gêné par sa nouvelle condition.  
— Comme je le disais : Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie !  
Dean se leva, jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à la Première Lame et la posa sur la table de chevet. Puis, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce sous le regard de l'autre homme. Le nouveau démon lança :  
— J'ai envie…  
— De quoi ?  
Plusieurs réponses étaient venues simultanément à l'esprit de Crowley mais il voulait que Dean lui dise de lui-même ce que sa nouvelle condition déclenchait comme envie, comme besoin.  
— J'ai envie…  
Il s'arrêta face à un miroir et se dévisagea, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son visage ait changé pendant la démonisation. Ses yeux virèrent au noir d'encre, puis reprirent leur couleur habituelle. Crowley le rejoignit, croisant son regard dans le reflet.  
— Tu t'y feras. Et tu arriveras à le contrôler, il te faut juste un peu de temps.  
Dean baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang, puis grimaça.  
— Tu veux prendre une douche ? Suggéra Crowley, avec bien sûr une idée très précise derrière la tête.  
L'autre homme ne répondit pas et se dirigea directement vers la porte de la salle de bains. Il y entra et commença à se déshabiller sans même repousser le battant. Pour le plus grand plaisir de son compagnon qui en profita pour se rincer l’œil. L'un des avantages avec les démons, c'était la perte de toutes les inhibitions, dont la pudeur…

Une fois nu, toujours sans se soucier de la présence de Crowley, Dean se glissa dans l'immense cabine de douche, bien assez grande pour deux. Le Roi de l'Enfer se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si Dean continuait à s'exhiber ainsi, il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus. Il durcissait de secondes en secondes alors qu'il voyait, à travers la paroi translucide, son nouveau « boy toy » se savonner énergiquement. Lorsque son érection devint trop douloureuse, il jeta aux orties ses – maigres, très très maigres – résolutions et se précipita dans la salle de bains. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements d'un claquement de doigts. Il allait poser la main sur la porte de la cabine de douche lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, le surprenant. Il croisa alors le regard de Dean, noir comme une nuit sans étoile.  
— J'ai envie de sexe ! Lança la voix chaude de l'ancien chasseur.  
Crowley lui adressa un sourire carnassier.  
— Ça tombe bien, moi aussi…  
À peine fut-il entré dans la douche que Dean le plaquait contre la paroi pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Appréciant cette entrée en matière, Crowley le laissa faire mais il était bien décidé à mener la danse pour cette première fois. Son vaisseau était plus petit et moins musclé que Dean, cependant, son pouvoir démoniaque lui conférait l'avantage. Même si l'aîné Winchester était lié à la Première Lame, il était encore un trop récent démon pour parvenir à lui tenir tête. Et Crowley savait qu'il devait en profiter car, dès que Dean aurait acquis son entière puissance, il était conscient qu'il serait beaucoup plus difficile de prendre l'avantage sur lui.  
Crowley utilisa son pouvoir pour obliger Dean à reculer. Un grognement de frustration s'échappa de la bouche de l'ancien chasseur alors qu'il se retrouvait le dos contre la paroi. Le Roi de l'Enfer l'obligea à lever les bras au-dessus de la tête, puis il prit quelques instants pour détailler le corps qu'il avait si longtemps désiré et qui était, à présent, à sa merci.  
— Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en ai envie… souffla-t-il, surpris de ressentir une légère émotion.  
Dean grogna à nouveau.  
— Moins de mots, plus d'action !  
Ses yeux restaient noirs, comme si le désir renforçait son côté démoniaque… ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse. Dans les deux cas, Crowley allait enfin pouvoir réaliser une partie de ses fantasmes.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur le torse de Dean, au beau milieu du tatouage qui – ironiquement – devait l'empêcher de se faire posséder par un démon… S'il n'avait pas été aussi excité, Crowley en aurait éclaté de rire. Mais pour le moment, il était trop occupé à lécher et mordiller la peau tendre des tétons de Dean, lui arrachant des gémissements et des grognements de plus en plus sonores. L'envie se faisait vraiment pressante en lui. Il aurait voulu faire durer les choses, obliger son amant à le supplier, mais il sentait que l'excitation était trop forte, beaucoup trop intense pour prolonger les préliminaires.  
Alors, d'un geste du doigt, il fit faire volte-face à Dean, puis le fit se pencher en avant et s'appuyer à la paroi avec ses avant-bras.  
— Tu m'as dit quoi déjà l'autre fois ? Que le sexe dans une douche, c'est compliqué ? Souffla Crowley à l'oreille de l'autre homme.  
Un grognement lui répondit, le faisant sourire. Le côté animal de Dean semblait avoir pris le dessus, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son érection était douloureuse à force d'attente. Pourtant, malgré la nouvelle nature démoniaque de son amant, malgré le fait qu'il était censé ne plus ressentir de sentiments humains et malgré son impatience, Crowley prit le temps d'enduire un de ses doigts de gel douche avant de le glisser entre les fesses de Dean. Il l'introduisit lentement dans l'anneau de chair, puis, voyant que son amant semblait apprécier, il en glissa un second. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Dean grogne :  
— Putain, maintenant !  
Crowley ne se fit pas prier. Il ôta ses doigts et se positionna. Son intention première était d'y aller en douceur, mais dès que son gland commença à pousser contre l'entrée de l'autre homme, il se sentit emporté par la violence de son désir. Il pénétra Dean d'un seul coup de rein, s'enfonçant en lui jusqu'à la garde et frappant sa prostate avec force. Il se retira presque entièrement, puis donna un nouveau coup de boutoir. Entre deux gémissements de plaisir, Dean grognait des insanités qui sonnaient aux oreilles de Crowley comme des encouragements. Après quelques lents va-et-vient, le Roi de l'Enfer changea de rythme, perdant de l'amplitude mais gagnant de la puissance. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux hanches de Dean, y laissant des marques violacées. Son membre butait à chaque mouvement contre la prostate de son amant, lui arrachant des gémissements si bruyants que tout l'hôtel devait être au courant de leurs ébats.  
Crowley sentait le plaisir enfler par vagues dans ses reins mais il ne voulait pas jouir seul. Il glissa sa main contre le ventre de Dean et s'empara de l'érection délaissée de l'autre homme. Il la serra entre ses doigts avant de la masturber rapidement, au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Finalement, ce traitement eut raison de son amant en quelques secondes. Dean se déversa en longs jets sur la paroi de la douche. Son intimité se resserra spasmodiquement sur la verge de Crowley, le faisant basculer à son tour.

Le plaisir refluait lentement. Crowley resta enfoui au plus profond de Dean aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Finalement, à contrecœur, il se retira et s'adossa à la paroi en soupirant. Son amant se retourna vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux de Dean avaient repris leur couleur normale lorsqu'il souffla :  
— C'était aussi bien que dans tes fantasmes ?  
Surpris, Crowley demanda :  
— Tu savais ?  
— J'étais peut-être borné, en tant qu'humain, mais j'ai toujours su quand quelqu'un avait envie de baiser avec moi…  
Le Roi de l'Enfer ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dean reprit :  
— Alors ? C'était à la hauteur de tes espérances ?  
— Encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer…  
Son amant lui adressa un sourire carnassier et Crowley sentit que cette première fois serait loin d'être la dernière, pour son plus grand plaisir.

****

Fin.


End file.
